My Delinquent Lover
by SoulKitten
Summary: Maka is tired of the palace life and starts to sneak out so she can get a glimpse of what life is really like outside the walls of her home. She meets Tsubaki who she considers a very close friend and the only one who knows the secret about her being the Princess. Maka soon crosses paths with a delinquent boy, who not only enjoys teasing her, but has also gains her full attention.


**My Delinquent Lover**

 **Chapter One: Teenager**

It was Mid-Summer, the temperature was about 76 degrees, people were out shopping, hanging out at parks, or enjoying a frozen cone at one of Death City's famous ice cream hot spots. It was an average day for any old person, except one.

The Princess.

Some people always thought that it was weird to have a kingdom located in the far end of the city, some would imagine a kingdom to be located in a far away land or something like that. Most people just pretend not to notice it, the only things that people see everyday are the guards that stand outside the gate, they never see the king, nor his daughter some have heard about.

Even though many have not seen her, they have heard rumors about her. Some say that the princess is the most beautiful girl in the world and just one look at her, you'll fall under a trance, some say that she is an amazing warrior that took down 1,000 demons in one swing, but then again that was all rumors, not many know if they are absolutely true or not. Just like they will never know if they will ever get to gaze upon what the princess looks like in person.

What they didn't know, is that she might have been right under their noses the whole time.

"LIZ!" The king called his red hair drooping over his face, he impatiently tapped his fingers against his chair while his head rested in the palm of his other hand. His gaze then shifted towards the door when he heard the sound of clicking heels. A young woman, brunette to be exact, slender body curves in all the right places, she wore a simple black skirt that hugged her body perfectly with a pink and white stripped dress shirt that had all but 2 buttons from the top buttoned, her hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail as it swung from side to side, behind her was another girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, she seemed to be a bit more developed than the young lady before her, yet she looked younger.

A smile graced upon the kings lips as he gazed into the brunettes navy-blue eyes that looked up at him with wonder. She quirked a brow, shifting a little in place so that she would not loose balance.

"You wished to see me, King Spirit?" She questioned, the blonde peeked from behind her with a goofy looking smile on her face.

"Well yes, I was wondering if you have seen Maka at all today? She was supposed to be with Marie practicing for the big day, but has yet to appear." He told her with a little bit of annoyance in his voice; just thinking about his daughters antics gave him a headache. Liz pondered for a little she hasn't seen the princess all day now that she thinks about it, she's usually in her quarters reading away, but when she dropped by earlier she did not see her in her room at all.

"Apologies My Lord, but I have not seen her at all today. How about you Patty?" Liz asked glancing behind her. Patty only shook her head in response.

"If you happen to run into her, please show her my great disapproval of her behavior. That is all." He finished up, Liz and Patty bowed before making their way out of the room and into the hallway. When they were finally out of view Liz leaned against the wall before slouching and sighing heavily, that's the last time she covers for Maka when she decides to go out for a evening in the town. She could only imagine what Maka's father would do to her if she found out that his 'Princess' was beyond the castle walls, and vulnerable to the city life. Patty could see Liz's face twist and turn and only laughed.

...

"Maka do you really think that this is a good idea? I mean, your father..." A young raven-headed woman asked worried for the sake of her dearest friend.

"Tsubaki you worry to much, besides, Iv'e never been to an amusement park." Maka smiled trying to calm down Tsubaki's nerves. The line began to move up a little and Maka could not contain her excitement, a couple weeks ago when her and her father were on their way to a conference her curiosity took the best of her when she saw flashing lights appear from the window that was covered slightly with a shade that hid her from the outside. She took it upon her self to move the shade just enough to read about the amusement park opening, that was all worth the scolding when her father caught her moving the shade about.

Her father would tell her that no one is to see what she looks like because of the dangers that lurk about. His solution was if they didn't know what the princess looked liked they wouldn't bother trying to kidnap her, and hold her ransom. Maka on the other hand thought it was really stupid, she was not able to have friends outside the palace, she wasn't aloud to gaze out the window of the car because of her paranoid father. She soon knew where to draw the line, a couple of months ago Maka found a way to sneak in and out of the palace unnoticed, and eventually during one of her nights out she met Tsubaki and they have been close ever since, she's the only one that knows that Maka is the Princess of The Kingdom of Soul's and swore to secrecy not to tell a single soul about her identity, and then there's Liz and Patty her right hand girls that soon found out one night that Maka let her guard down, but Liz being the amazing friend that she was told Maka that she would not tell her dad about it, and offered to cover for her.

"I know I worry a lot Maka, but you're my friend." She smiled, tapping her two pointer fingers together in embarrassment.

Maka nodded her head and they began to move a little more."I appreciate that you worry, but for one night could you set aside those worries and can we just have some fun?" She questioned as they finally reached the admission stand, Maka began digging around in her purse for her wallet she eventually pulled out a 50 dollar bill and handed it to the man.

The guy looked at the 50 and back at Maka with a confused look."Ma'am you know, since it's opening night the first 50 get in free?" The man told her.

Maka looked at him and shrugged. "Keep it, think of it as a tip." She smiled, the man gave her a big grin and shoved the 50 in his pocket before giving her a slight bow in respect for her kindness. Tsubaki couldn't help to smile too Maka was truly an amazing person.

When they finally walked inside Maka was hit instantly with many multiple flickering colorful lights. She could hear people laughing and screaming. She was gonna be sure not to waste a minute of this precious time. She looked down at her watch, it read 5:23 pm, she did not have to be back at the palace until 8.

"So what would you like to do first Maka?" Tsubaki questioned. " We could ride the roller coaster or maybe grab dinner, your choice." She smiled.

Maka thought for a minute." I would like to try some of that Cotton Candy you were telling me so much about." She said, her long ask blonde hair whipping to one side of her shoulder as she looked up at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki nodded and they began to walk, Maka continued to take in the sights and Tsubaki continued to look for a Cotton Candy stand.

"Hello there, what can I get for you ladies?" The man asked.

"Cotton Candy please." Maka smiled, the man had a faint blush on his face before clearing his throat.

"Why yes, of course!" He hurried in the back and brought out 2 big pink balls of cotton and handed it to Tsubaki and Maka." It's on the house." He smiled.

"Wow thanks." Maka said and waved goodbye while her and Tsubaki went to find a place to sit and eat.

Maka took a small bite out of her Cotton Candy, she could feel her face heat up in excitement and embarrassment. She never tasted something so sweet and fluffy before and she enjoyed every minute of it. She was never allowed to have stuff like this in the palace; mostly because her father would tell her that having sugar would do nothing but turn her into an airhead. Just thinking about his ridiculous scenarios made Maka wanna laugh, she didn't even notice that she finished her cotton candy because of all the thinking she was doing. Tsubaki could see the uneasiness in her face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maka..."

"It's nothing Tsubaki." She interjected, before Tsubaki could start to ask her what was wrong. Maka didn't really want to talk about it at the moment nor did she want to ruin their evening out.

Tsubaki only sighed, but nodded her head respectfully. "I'm a bit sticky, I'm gonna go wash up a bit?" She got up out of her seat and made her way into the nearest restroom. Maka watched her disappear; before looking back towards the cotton candy stand again. She really did want another, but she knew she couldn't just sit there and eat cotton candy all night, she wanted to see what else the park had to offer.

"What...a beauty!" A voice whistled.

Maka jumped in her seat before whipping her head around only to see a man standing before her. She grimaced at his features, he had blonde hair, violet eyes, piercings that ran all the way around his ears and one on his tongue. He was wearing a plain navy-blue shirt with a black jacket around it, dark denim pants and black boots. He looked just like some kind of biker, Maka only rolled her eyes, looking off into the distance. The man raised a brow before stepping into her view again, trying to get her to look at him much to her annoyance.

"Can I help you?" She muttered with a very bored expression her her face.

The man smirked and took a seat next to her, placing his hand around the back of the bench. "Actually I think you can sweetheart." He inched closer.

Maka scooted over a bit. "If you don't mind, I'm kinda busy." She then got up and crossed her arms facing away from him and started to look for Tsubaki the faster she came back, the faster she could get the hell away from this guy.

"Hard to get...I like it, listen doll face." He soothed placing a hand on her shoulder.

Maka twitched.

"You're alone and have nothing better to do, looking fine as hell might I add, and I'm single looking for some enjoyment. Why not let me take you for a drink? We can head back to my place after, whaddya say?" He began to rub her shoulder, which sent shivers down her spine.

"You can start by getting your hands _off me_." She growled.

"Come on babe, don't be like that I promise I will be very gentle with you later." He whispered.

Maka felt disgusted.

"You know what..." She grabbed his arm that was resting on her shoulder and with all her strength she flipped him on his back and gazed down at him; her eyes filled with fury and hatred." Don't you ever lay your hands on me again, or even suggest shit like that!" She yelled and stormed off towards Tsubaki who was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Maka, are you-"

"Let's go Tsubaki." She muttered, pulling her friend along so they could continue their evening in peace hopefully. She had about 3 hours till she had to go back to being 'The Princess' she at least wanted to hang out with her best friend and be a teenager for the next three hours.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I'm Back and this time with a new story, I'm still updating the others I just have been having writers block so back that I decided to try to get the juices flowing again with a new story! What do you think? Next Chapter will be longer I promise!**

 **Maka: ...Well this is new**

 **Tsubaki: Quite!**

 **Liz: Till Next time Kittens!**

 **Patty: Soulkitten!**


End file.
